Do I Still Love You?
by SasuSakuGirl7
Summary: Sequel to WHOCHT. Pairings not decided. Some parts might be confusing. sorry for not a good summary.


A/N: Yes I have finally made the sequel of my story. Well I hope that you guys enjoy it and please review. All your comments mean a lot to me! Also I know that I haven't been putting anything up but please forgive me! I have been extremely busy with school and midterms coming up, it's way too much to handle. Anyways I wanted to wish you guys a merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Sakura's P.O.V

The wind was blowing at its fullest as I walked through the forest. I kept my hood up and walked in silence as the wind whispered to me. The leaves of the trees danced in the wind as the wind blew. I made sure my cloak covered my body and my hood covered my face. The last thing I wanted was for someone to recognize me before I arrived back home. In the outside I was quiet and walked with the same pace making each step as slow as possible; yet on inside I wanted to run and look for everyone I had left behind and see their faces once again. I knew that I couldn't do that since the last time that I saw them was almost a year and a half ago. I kept walking with my eyes looking down to the ground until I was more than positive that I was in front of it; in front of Konoha's Gate not until then did light return to my emerald eyes and a smile spread across my face. I was finally back home were I belonged.

Kiba's P.O.V

"Ino let's go! We're going to be late!" I yelled. What could possibly take her so long? Not only was she going to be late to work but she was going to make me late to see Tsunade-sama.

"Coming!" she yelled back. I sighed and started to head towards the door when I heard footsteps coming towards me.

"Are you ready?" I asked as I walked out the door.

"Yeah, let's go, Kiba-kun," she answered and I handed her my hand. She grabbed it and we started to walk down the street towards the hospital.

As soon as we arrived she let go of my hand and kissed me on the cheek.

"Make sure you tell everyone!" she yelled as she started to walk to the entrance of the hospital. I smiled back and nodded at her. I retreated from the hospital and started to walk toward the park.

Ever since Sakura had… _left, _Ino and I had bonded since we had both lost a big part of our lives. One thing brought us to another and we had started dating around 8 months. As I walked to the park I remembered all the good times we shared and how it had all come down to _this _decision. It hadn't been easy but I felt that it was the right thing to do. Even though it had been a long time since she was gone, I still loved her and I had a feeling that someone else never stopped loving her either.

Sasuke's P.O.V

"TEME!" cried an annoying blond. I sighed and stopped in my tracks he soon caught up to me.

"What is it _this_ time?" I asked irritated. He would always come and bother me whenever I was in the mood to kill someone. Since I had been assigned as ANBU captain of our team I had a lot of responsibilities and unfortunately one of them was the biggest Baka in the village.

"When are we getting a new mission?" asked the blond as he walked beside me.

"I don't know. Now go away," I answered and started to walk away from him.

"Oi Teme I was wondering if we could go see Sakura-chan today since we haven't seen her since the mission," he yelled and I stopped once again in my tracks.

"Hn, whatever," I answered and followed behind him to one of the places that we had visited a lot of times since the accident.

Tsunade's P.O.V

It was another regular day with a lot of paperwork to fill out and go over. I sighed as I opened yet another ANBU report; this one belonged to Team 7. The report being done by Uchiha had a lot of details and was well done. The only thing that always caught my eye was the team members. No matter how many times I asked them they would always put Sakura's name. It had been more than a year since the incident, and still a lot of people couldn't get over it. One of them was me after all Sakura was like a daughter to me and she was so close to becoming like me. Yet I knew that all that was gone since the day I heard that she was… killed. I rubbed my temples and sighed loudly it was then that I felt a certain chakra. A chakra too recognizable, one that was supposed to be gone forever and one that I knew too well and belonged to someone that I had been missing…

"It's good to see you…" said a voice yet so softly that I would have thought that I had finally gone insane from all the sake I had drank. The voice had originated from the window and I slowly turned my head and only notice a hooded figured with pink strands of hair cascading from the top of the cloak. My eyes widened as the figure lowered her hood and revealed her face.

"Hokage-sama…"

At first I thought that I had been dreaming, yet this looked so real. The person that I considered a daughter and one of my best students, the one that I had buried a year and a half ago was standing in front of me. I didn't know how but she was there in front of me. It was as if she had jumped out of the page I was currently holding in my hands… It… was… Sa…ku…ra…

Sakura's P.O.V

She was as pale as a ghost like she had just seen a ghost. Yet after all she had all the right to be as pale and as surprised as she was now. I was supposed to be dead after all. I gathered my entire confidence jump off the window pane and started to walk towards the front of her desk. She stared at me and followed every movement I made with her eyes. I took my cloak off completely to reveal my body. Ever since I had left I made my hair grow longer. It now reached past my shoulders and a little above my elbow. I wore my old ninja clothes except that they were a little small on me. I hadn't been able to buy new clothes since all of the shenanigans that I got into. I always ended up running away from the villages I settled down on. After a while I promised myself that I would never run away from something or someone. I had many scars on my arms none very visible but I knew that they were there since they hurt like hell when I first got them. I pulled the chair from in front of her desk and sat down.

"Tsunade-sama, it's me, Sakura."

"No I must be dreaming!" exclaimed Tsunade shaking her head and shutting her eyes tightly. It pained me to see her like this since I loved her like the mother I never had. I didn't blame her for believing that she was dreaming. I reached over and touched her hand.

"It really is me," I said. She looked down at my hand and studied it. She lifted her other free hand and touched mine. She turned it over and over trying to find something in it. As if trying to proof that it was a dream or a trick of the light.

"Is it really you?" she whispered softly letting go of my hand. I moved my hand back to my side and nodded. She looked down at her own hands and stood up slowly. She walked towards the front of the desk where I was standing and before I knew it she had her arms wrapped around my shoulders. Tears were cascading down her face as she repeated something over and over. I hugged her back and cried to, it had been so long since I had last seen her that it felt like decades. When she finally let go of me the only thing she could ask was why.

"How are you alive when you are supposed to be…?"

"Dead?"

"Yes, I mean everyone thinks that you are. How is it that you are here?" she asked very calmly. I thought that she would at least scream or yell for help. But after all she was someone that knew me too well. I looked at her in the eye, I couldn't lie to her and the fact that I had already lied to her about my death was a whole different story.

"It all happened quite fast if you ask me. After all that happened I needed to remain 'dead' so that I could figure something out about myself. I was told by someone to pretend to be dead and so that I could find out this certain piece of information that I was missing. During this whole time I was looking for a person that knew my parents and my clan's history well. As you might already know my clan wasn't very well known through the Fire Country. I set out to find out about my ancestor's and why certain things happened in my life and how I could possibly prevent bad things to happen to those around me."

"What are you talking about? Who told you to pretend to be dead? What is it that you needed to find out and what's with you trying to find out about your clan? I don't understand Sakura," she whispered. I knew that she was confused about everything that I had told her and I didn't blame her for being. I debated whether I should tell her or not. I couldn't think very clear since I hadn't rested for 2 days since I wanted to get to Konoha as soon as I could.

"Tsunade… what I'm about to tell you is not something that I would recommend to take very lightly. If this information were to fall in the wrong hands then it would be the end of me and would mean the suffering of many, including you." I sat down.

"I'm listening," she said. She walked back to her chair and she leaned back.

"This is quite a long story; I hope that you don't have anyone important to meet today, because this will take quite a while,"

"It's alright we have plenty of time for you to explain," she answered. I still couldn't get over the fact that she wasn't reacting to the fact that her 'dead' student was sitting right across from her just about to tell her what she had been after and why it meant so much to her. Not to her but to me, the person who had all this weight on her shoulders. Me.

"The person who asked me to pretend to be dead was someone that claimed to have killed my parents. His name was Ichigo. When you sent me on the last mission he came in contact with me. We battled and as soon as I was out of chakra he told me that if I pretended my death then I would be able to find out something about myself that would answer a lot of questions. I wasn't sure what he meant but he left something for me as soon as he died. Later on after everyone thought that I was dead I went to look for someone who Ichigo knew. That's where I found out that he was my Godfather."

"He was related to you?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes, he knew my parents since childhood and became quite close. When my Mom was pregnant with me, they decided to move back to Konoha since that's where they had been raised. The moved away from Konoha and that's where they met Ichigo. Before they left for Konoha, my Father asked Ichigo to become my Godfather and come to Konoha to be there when I was born. Ichigo agreed and he became my Godfather. He stayed in Konoha for a couple of months and then had to leave. The person that Ichigo told me to go meet was his son. I was devastated when I knew that he had left a son behind along with a wife. Yet when I got there I noticed that he lived in a small house that was quite old. When I got there he answered the door and back then he was only a year or so older than me. He was tall and had messy blue hair and his eyes where just like Naruto's only a shade lighter. He asked me who I was and what I wanted from him. But before I could answer him he pulled me into the house and asked me if I was Sakura. At first I was confused because I had never met him before in my entire life. I answered him and said that Ichigo had sent me to talk to him.

*Flashback*

"Ichigo sent me to talk to his son," I explained. The boy standing in front of me was only a head taller than me. He was skinny but I could tell that he worked out. He was scowling at me and I didn't like that. He was wearing a simple white shirt and some black shorts. He wasn't wearing any shoes though.

"That would be me and I believe that you're Sakura, right?" he asked.

"Y-yeah," I answered. He nodded and started to walk away. Only then did I notice that the house was bigger than it looked like. It was quite dark and there wasn't much furniture around. He came back with a chair. He placed the chair in front of me.

"Sit," he commanded. I did as he said. I honestly didn't feel like arguing about since I was still running low on chakra. He left to get another chair and placed it in front of me. He sat down and stared at the floor for a while.

"Neh, gomen but what's your name?" I asked.

"The name is Takumi, nice to finally meet you."

A/N: so I have decided to finish the chapter. Please give me some feedback! Merry Christmas!


End file.
